Ramen and Cherry Blossoms
by DJ Lee
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles concerning Naruto and Sakura. This was done for a mini drabble contest I participated in a while back. Enjoy.
1. Scars

**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** This is a series of unrelated drabbles containing Naruto and Sakura. This was originally something I wrote when I participated in a mini drabble contest a while back and I thought that I'd post this here was well. First up, keyword: _Scars_.

**Scars**

As they lay on the green plastic tanning chairs by the local pool, Sakura could not help but stare at her best friend with envy. He was sprawled on the chair haphazardly with bright orange swimming trunks, fairly large sunglasses and a glass of lemonade in one hand. His skin was flawless, she noted to herself as she stared at his face and worked her way down to his bare chest, then all to the way to his legs and feet. Not a single flaw, she noted enviously. How was it that a _boy_ was capable of having finer skin than she? The thought was preposterous! But yet, the sad truth all the same.

With a sigh, Sakura glanced down at her own tanning figure, clad in a dark navy bikini. There were little scars and blemishes randomly scattered through her body that a sense of self-consciousness overtook her at times when she was in the mood for a swim or wear something that revealed a bit more skin than what her usual attire covered. If it weren't for the fact that this pool was littered with Konoha shinobis and kunoichis like Naruto and herself, she wouldn't have even bothered stepping anywhere near the pool.

Sakura stole another glance at his flawless skin and fumed. It really wasn't fair! What she'd give for skin like that, but knew that the days of smooth childlike skin were gone years ago and sadly would never return.

After sensing his teammate steal glances at him for the past few minutes, Naruto could not help but cast his friend a questioning look. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," she answered bitterly, earning her another questioning look. Sighing, Sakura raked her hand through her hair briefly and turned to face her blond teammate.

"It's not fair," she started out and at his confused expression she continued, "How can a boy have better skin than a girl? No blemishes, no scars, no nothing! Your skin is flawless!"

Sakura wanted to hit him over the head the moment those words left her lips and a smile etched itself across his face.

Sakura scowled at her teammate. She noticed that his smile and laugh had died out some time ago, replaced with a thoughtful and guilty expression. She wondered what could have stopped his laughter until she realized that he was staring at her arm. The scar from when he injured her in his four-tailed form was still there, though not as noticeable as before. She could tell where his thoughts were drifting for he had yet to remove his gaze from her arm let alone blink.

She decided that she needed to break his train of thoughts before he started to mope again. "I've told you many times that it's not your fault, Naruto. You weren't in control and I know that you'll never hurt me."

It seemed to calm him slightly for his offered a slight smile. "But you know one thing the fox is good for?"

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at his question.

"I don't need make-up to cover my scars and blemishes!" he said with a cheeky smile.

Needless to say, Sakura did not feel the least bit guilty for shoving him into the pool.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this. There's a few more to come.**


	2. Cold and Warm

**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** This is my favorite out of the few I have written. Depending on how I'm feeling, this may or may not get expanded into a one-shot. Keyword: _Cold/Warm_.

**Cold/Warm**

There was only one word to describe what she was feeling at that exact moment. _Freezing_. Sakura shivered to herself and tugged on her jacket and scarf tighter in vain as the cold air hit her face, sending shivers down her spine. She hated the cold. Ever since she was little she'd always hope for summer to come and that it would never end. Summer had to end eventually, which had left her disappointed and scowling during the change of seasons until the next summer came around.

Sakura scurried down the streets faster, in dire need of shelter for the snow was soon to fall and she didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. A scowl covered her features as a few flakes entangled themselves in her hair and sprinkled across her nose. She wrinkled her nose in irritation and rounded the last corner, stopping at an apartment complex she knew too well.

This was the closest place to where she was staying and she didn't feel like running across the village in the middle of the snow just to go home. So, she settled for the next best thing. Sakura blew on her quickly numbing fingers and rubbed them together in hopes of heating them up even though her efforts were in vain. Knocking on the door, she waited for the familiar blonde hair of her teammate to enter her line of sight.

"Hey," she greeted with a small wave all the while trying her best to warm her hands up.

Naruto was clearly surprised to see his teammate and crush standing by his doorway, shivering half to death. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Sakura ground out irritably, "Some people invite guests in instead of leaving them standing outside in the freezing cold."

Snapping to his senses, Naruto offered an embarrassed and apologetic smile before ushering her inside his cozy apartment. "So, what brings you around here this time of day?" questioned the blonde as he offered a hot cup of tea in her chilly hands.

"It's snowing," she commented and at his confused look, she elaborated, "I don't like the cold, snow, _or_ winter." He chuckled at her response, knowing exactly what she was talking about since she always complained about the cold during missions.

Sakura asked if she could stay the night which he readily agreed by dashing to the linen closet, returning with pillows and blankets.

It was close to midnight when she and Naruto had sprawled out across the couch watching whatever pointless nonsense there was on TV. She felt exhausted and ready to drift off to sleep but was unable to since she never really slept well during winter or any cold weather at that. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the draft that swept through the small apartment and tugged the blanket draped across her shoulders even closer. She had no idea how chilly Naruto's apartment was since she rarely visited let alone step foot outside of the house unless necessary during the winter.

But when she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her, she couldn't help the small smile that crept along her lips or the blush across her cheeks. She felt sleep claim her a little later. That night, Sakura slept better than she had in weeks. She figured that she didn't mind the cold that much if Naruto was there to keep her warm.


	3. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** This one is a little random. Keyword: _Flowers_.

**Flowers**

Sakura could not help but wonder why Naruto had never given her flowers. Ever. Even when they were younger and he was trying to court her, he never offered her a flower, let alone a single petal. Sakura could not help but feel a bit put out at that thought, especially as she watched Ino squeal over the bouquet of daises that Chouji gave her moments ago.

When she approached Naruto about the topic, he had laughed sheepishly and the exited the room as humanly possible. Sakura could not help but wonder what he was hiding from her when he had fled the room the other times she broached the subject.

They had been dating for three years now and he had yet to give her a single flower, much to Sakura's displeasure. He usually surprised her with a box of chocolates or when he had enough money saved up a nice piece of jewelry. All Sakura wanted was a single flower and yet, Naruto didn't seem to get the idea even though she had hinted at it many times.

It wasn't until one day on their four year anniversary when she meeting Naruto up at a particularly fancy restaurant that she realized the reason why Naruto always fled from the topic of flowers. That night she had waited for over half an hour for her date and she had been fuming at having been kept waiting until she saw him running down the street with something in a box.

She had noticed that his skin was rather red and he kept scratching at it every chance he got when he gave her the box and apologized for his tardiness. Kakashi wouldn't let him get off early from training even though he had told him what the special occasion was.

When Sakura opened the box, she was absolutely surprised, yet delighted to see a bouquet of roses resting on a small bed of tissue paper. She wanted to voice her appreciation and love for the gift but was rendered speechless when Naruto had started sneezing and scratching his neck, then his face, anything he could reach.

It then dawned on Sakura why Naruto had never given her any flowers before tonight. The poor boy was allergic to them, but she had failed to come to that realization since she had been too busy being put out by him not giving her any in the past. She also realized that the reason why fled the room when topic of flowers came up was because he had been too embarrassed to admit it to her.

Suffice to say, she did not hold it against Naruto when he gave her a faux bouquet and a giant teddy bear the following date.


	4. Touch

**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** Don't know where I was going with this one... Keyword: _Touch_.

**Touch**

He is afraid to touch her. It's not for fear that she'll beat him till he ends up in a coma or anything like that. He is afraid that if he touches her she'll disappear, as if she weren't real. He is afraid of that. He is afraid that this is all one big dream and that the person lying in front of him is actually non-existent and is merely a figment of his imagination. So he withdraws his outstretched hand that is mere inches from her delicate sleeping face.

He cannot believe how close he was to losing her. He had never felt so scared in his life. Not even when he was on the brink of death from having a chidori shoved through his chest or when the Kyuubi had claimed control of his body after going four-tailed.

But he'd do anything; give anything, just to know that she's alive and that this is not just one cruel joke. He feels tears coming, but made no motion to stop them. The others in the room had left long ago to allow him some privacy, something he had been very grateful for. He can feel the tears flowing freely down his face now and his vision blur, but he keeps his eyes trained on her sleeping face. She doesn't stir an inch.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," he says softly. "I love you… so _please_ wake up."

Finally when the tears become too much and he can no longer distinguish her face through the blurriness anymore, he reaches a hand up to wipe away the tears. He is surprised when he feels the gentle touch of fingers graze the side of his face. He lowers his hand and is pleasantly surprised to see to her smiling—albeit weakly—face staring back at him, arm outstretched and caressing his face.

"I love you too," she mouths back, her voice too weak to be audible. He has never been so grateful in his life nor felt his heart swell so much in joy before. She is alive and real and her touch confirms that.


	5. Present

**Disclaimer:** Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. This story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

**Note:** Wanted to try something different with this one. It's all in present tense rather than my usual past tense stuff. Keyword: _Present/Gift_.

**Present**

He is surprised the moment he steps through his apartment. It is unusually dark and he swears that he left the curtains open. He slips into a defensive stance out of instinct but is taken aback when the lights suddenly turn on, blinding him, and a chorus of "Surprise!" rings through his ears.

His whole apartment is crowded with people he has known for years: the Rookie 9, Team Gai, Konohamaru Corps, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou, Tsunade-baachan, and Shizune-neechan. His heart swells with joy and he is afraid that he might have a heart attack at the sheer amount of people. He smiles bashfully at the sudden realization that his place was an absolute mess and that it must have taken hours if not days to clean up the mess. No wonder Tsunade-baachan sent him out on a three day mission.

The party was one of the best that he could ask for. There were decorations everywhere along with piles of food, incase Chouji decided to leave none for the other guests, and a bright red swirl, like the back of his jacket, cake with the numbers "16" decorated in candy. He couldn't help but laugh at that. He loved candy almost as much as he loved ramen. They danced and partied the night away, stopping only in the middle for him to open his presents and gifts. He could not believe how well everyone knew him and smiled bashfully while thanking everyone repeatedly.

He is further surprised that as everyone files out of his apartment, Sakura made no move to leave. She asks if he likes his present to which he offers a wide grin and points to the new black headband with a red swirl on his head. "Of course!"

She smiles fondly and shyly tells him that she has one more present to give him before she heads out for the night. He is naturally curious as to what it could be and is pleasantly surprised when she stands on her tiptoes and pecks him on the lips, a blush appearing on her cheeks before she waves and walks through the front door.

He is still dazed from the bliss of that kiss and falls backward onto the couch, a goofy smile on his face. He knows that if anyone were to ask him which present is his favorite, he'd answer "Sakura-chan's" in a heartbeat.


End file.
